


Coming Home To You

by ladiekatie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Military!Derek, Retail Worker!Stiles, Soldier!Derek, coming home, married!sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiekatie/pseuds/ladiekatie
Summary: The mall is dead and Stiles doesn't expect anything exciting to happen, and then something does.or the one where Stiles is the manager of a Foot Locker and he misses his deployed husband.





	Coming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that i've been daydreaming about at work. like how cute would this be? anyway, here this is. wow, two things in month. 
> 
> not beta'd because i wrote this really quickly and didn't really want to edit it. I should definitely be reading something for school, but fic....
> 
> Edit: I have received a couple of messages about the accuracy of Derek's deployment. I admit that I don't know the exact processes of the military/deployment. The amount of time of Derek's deployment was to be a _really fucking long time_ so it has no root in any sort of reality. I hope that one little detail doesn't ruin your reading of this story!

The store is empty. Which on a normal day isn’t such a bad thing, but on a Saturday afternoon it’s a near death sentence. There is no tasking to be done and there are more employees in the store than actual customers. 

“God, this mall sucks,” Stiles says to Erica. They’re both standing behind the cash wrap, waiting for someone,  _ anyone _ , to walk in so they can do their job. 

“That’s Beacon Hills for ya. Truth be told, I’m surprised this mall is even still open, considering the only people who shop here are Lydia and her family,” Erica snaps her head back and laughs a little. Stiles can hear Isaac in the stockroom, organizing socks into even more organized and confusing categories. 

“I don’t mind it’ being slow, but  _ this _ ,” he motions to the empty store front. The complete lack of customers in the store is one thing, for the entire mall to be empty is another. Even their friends down at Kids Foot Locker called to ask if they were experiencing the same thing. “There are so many things I’d rather be doing than sitting here twiddling my thumbs.”

Stiles has been the manager at this store for nearly three years, and everyday this shit gets more and more exhausting. He could totally be at home right now, skyping his husband whose on the other side of the world, but no. He’s here, in the deadest mall in America wearing a fucking referee shirt. 

It’s not like Stiles even needs this job, Derek gets paid enough to cover everything and then some, but Stiles can’t stand being at home all day with nothing to do. So instead, he’s at the mall, getting paid to do nothing. 

“You talk to Derek?” Erica asks, she’s wearing a skirt, which is technically out of uniform, but Stiles seriously doubts their district manager is going to walk in anytime soon. This is the lowest grossing store in the entire state afterall. 

“No,” Stiles brings up his hands to rub his face. “I haven’t. Last I talked to him, his squadron was going on a mission, and they’d be out for a while. He said he’d be back today, so I’m going to skype him when I get home.” Speaking of which, Stiles looks to the time on the register, 1:44pm. God he hates that he scheduled himself to close today. 

“Aw, sorry boss. But at least you’ll get to talk to him soon?” Erica tries, and Stiles appreciates it, but at the same time, he really wishes Derek was here. He’s been deployed for almost 15 months and Stiles  _ misses _ him. Hell, Derek’s been deployed for a over half of their marriage. 

All Stiles can do is let out a sigh and contemplate who he should send home. Both of them need the cash, and he really wishes he could just go home, but someone with a key needs to be here, and  while Scott is the assistant manager, he’s not going to call him in on his day off. 

Ultimately he decides Isaac should go home, Stiles thinks he remembers Isaac talking about an exam he has coming up, and Stiles would be a dick if he kept him from valuable studying time. Isaac comes out of the back room following Isaac who has his backpack strapped to his back as he exits the store. Just as Isaac clocks out, Scott walks into the store, in his own black and white striped shirt, a big smile on his face. 

“Scott? What the hell you doing here?” Stiles asks, did he get the schedule wrong?

“I come in at 2,” Scott answers, grabbing his lanyard from the hook on the side of the cash wrap. He slaps Isaac’s hand and gives him a one armed hug, they know PDA at work isn’t allowed. “You going home?” the question meant for Isaac. Stiles moves to pick up the clipboard with a copy of the schedule to make sure. 

“Yeah, Boss Man said it’s slow. So I’m going to study for that exam,”Isaac says placing his own lanyard on the hood. 

“Scott it’s your day off,” Stiles says interrupting their conversation. 

“What?” Scott says, moving to look at the schedule too, “damn, I must have looked at the wrong schedule.” He puts his hand to his head, and looks overly distressed at this discovery as he runs his hand through his hair. 

“Well, since Scott is here now, you can go home to talk to Derek,” Erica perks up from her side of the cash wrap. 

“Oh bro, you’re going to talk to Derek? You should definitely go then,” Scott says, Isaac agrees with him as he stands on the other side of the registers. 

“No no. It’s fine, I’m not even sure what time Derek is getting back to his camp. You two just go home, enjoy this fine saturday no one wants to spend at the mall.” Stiles says, waving the two boys out, or well, trying to anyway. He turns to go back to the office to see where Scott could have gotten confused about the schedule. 

He’s back there for a few minutes, overlooking this week’s and next week’s schedule and not seeing Scott coming in at 2 on any of them. From outside he hears Erica greet someone, and Stiles gets excited that there is someone in the store, finally. While he’s in the office, he reads a couple of emails, and go through the list of inventory they should be getting in a couple of days. One of the perks of having a small, low income store is the tiny shipments, he’s only expecting 7 boxes. 

“Uhh Stiles?” Erica asks, poking her head into the tiny office. Her tone is one Stiles knows, someone wants to speak to the manager. Great. “I have a customer who would like to speak with the manager,” she says, like Stiles really needed an explanation. 

Of fucking course the first customer in hours would be a complaint. Stiles takes a deep breath and makes sure his uniform is tidy before he goes out to the floor to see what this customer wants. The store looks empty when he walks out, so Stiles has to walk around the cash wrap to find them. 

Instead of an angry customer like he was expecting, he sees Derek. He doesn’t even have time to think before he is running to close the space between them as quick as humanly possible. Stiles jumps, knowing that Derek will catch him. His arms and legs wrap around the camouflage clad body he hasn’t seen in over a year. 

It’s only after a few moments of hugging that he finally breaks apart to place a kiss on Derek’s lips. 

“Surprise,” Derek says when Stiles finally breaks the kiss to breathe. 

“Fuck yeah ‘surprise’!” Stiles says bringing Derek in for another kiss, the store melts around him, his husband is  _ here _ and  _ safe _ . He starts crying, overcome with emotion that this is actually happening. Derek puts him down, and holds Stiles’ face in his hands. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Derek asks, using the pad of his thumb to wipe a tear away. 

“You’re  _ here _ and I have to work-” Stiles starts, but he is quickly interrupted. 

“No you don’t bro,” Scott pipes up, Stiles didn’t even notice him, his attention so focused on Derek. 

“You knew?!” Stiles breaks out of Derek’s hold to walk over to Scott, an accusatory finger in his face. 

“Well yeah. I mean, I found out this morning when Derek called me telling me he landed and needed a ride. It was Erica’s idea to surprise you,” Scott fessed up. 

“You guys are the  _ worst _ !” Stiles yells, not even caring about the dumb store anymore. He moves to punch Erica in the arm. “But thank you,” he says and pulls her in for a hug instead, he gives Scott a hug too, but quickly makes his way back into Derek’s space. 

The couple hug and kiss again. Stiles takes Derek’s hand and doesn’t let it go as he walks to the back to get his own backpack to leave for the day. He hangs his lanyard and clocks out with Derek plastered to his back. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” Derek whispers as he nibbles at Stiles’ earlobe, getting impatient with not being at home. Stiles giggles and yells his goodbyes over his shoulder as he exits the store. 

His husband was home. He’s calling in sick for the next week. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo? What did ya think? Leave a kudos and a comment to let me know!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!!](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> **This is something I call a Half Baked Fic, which means I have no intentions on continuing this fic past this point.**
> 
>  
> 
> I failed tagging 101, so if there is anything you think should be tagged in this fic that isn't already, let me know!


End file.
